1. Field
The invention is in the field of fences and fence construction, particularly in construction of stabilizing sections of fence and in construction of such stabilizing sections of fence using T posts, and in connecting items, such as gates, to fence posts.
2. State of the Art
Many types of fences are used for various purposes. Barbed wire or other wire fences are extensively used to enclose areas to keep livestock or other animals in the area or outside of the area. Barbed or other wire fences are generally constructed using a plurality of fence posts spaced along the length of the fence so the barbed or other wire used is strung from post to post by attaching the wire to each post. The posts support the wire above the ground and hold it relatively taut. The fence posts are usually dug or driven into the ground so as to remain upright to support the wire. Such posts can usually adequately support intermediate sections of fence by merely being dug or driven into the ground because such posts merely have to space the wires and hold them above the ground and from being pushed laterally by the livestock or other animals. However posts used at corner sections of the fence or in reinforcing sections of the fence where high forces are applied to the posts because the wire is tightened around such posts to be held taut between such posts require additional support for the posts. Also posts on which gates are hung usually require additional support. While such posts can be cemented into the ground to stabilize them, usually such posts are stabilized by bracing extending at angles to the posts between posts or between the posts and the ground. Such bracing may use additional fence posts or a combination of fence posts and wire.
Many fences today are constructed using steel T-Posts. These posts have a T shape with projections or lugs extending along one surface which are used to hold barbed or other wire at a preset height along the post when secured to the post. These posts are easily driven into the ground, but are difficult to brace since it is difficult to connect braces to these posts. A number of special bracing systems using special brace connectors or brackets have been proposed and are shown in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,653,546, 5,518,333, 5,460,344, 5,356,101, 4,979,724, 4,936,550, and 4,889,322. Of these, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,889,322 and 4,979,724 show a connector comprising a collar which fits around and slides along a T-post to a desired location along the T-post. When in desired position, the sleeve is secured by a wedge inserted into the sleeve, which holds the sleeve positioned between adjacent lugs extending from the T-post. A brace socket is then attached to the collar to receive and hold an additional bracing post which fits freely into a receiving portion of the brace socket. Thus, such connectors include three separate pieces. With a collar post connector such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,889,322 and 4,979,724, the collar must be placed over an end of the T-post to which it is secured and slid along the post to desired position. This is often inconvenient, and if a collar is to be added to a post between collars or wires already secured to the post, is difficult and time consuming as the other collars or wires have to be disconnected and slid to new positions or slid off the end of the post to allow the new collar to be slid onto and along the post to desired position. It would be desirable to be able to secure the post connector at any desired position along the length of the post without having to slide it along the post to that position. Further, the wedges used to secure the collars are separate small special pieces which are needed for securement and not easily replaced if lost.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,333 similarly shows a sleeve which is placed over an end of a T-post and is slid to a desired position along the T-post. An internal keyway in the sleeve allows only one orientation of the sleeve on the post. When in position, a pin is inserted through the sleeve to fit between adjacent lugs to position the sleeve along the post. An additional post fits freely into a receiving portion of the connector. Again, having to place the sleeve over the end of the post and slide it along the post to desired position is often inconvenient and difficult and the single orientation of the sleeve on the post limits the flexibility of use and requires a larger assortment of post connector configurations than might be necessary with no limitation on orientation.
Room remains for improvement in such connectors to make them economical and easy and simple to use.
According to the invention, a fence post connector for joining or connecting fence posts in stabilizing sections of fence, or for connecting other items to a fence post, includes a securement section configured to be secured to a fence post at a desired location along the fence post to which the post connector is to be secured without having to slide the post connector along the post to that position. At least one receiving section of the post connector is configured to freely receive therein an end of a fence post, such as a stabilizing post, or another item, such as a gate hinge, to be received.
The securement section of the post connector may be configured to be secured to a T-post, in which case the securement section includes a pair of spaced arms each having a free end so that a T-post can be inserted and received between the spaced arms. A closure member, such as an easily obtainable bolt, pin, or wire, inserted through holes through the arms toward the free ends thereof, secures the post connector to the post. This securement is accomplished by the closure member capturing the T-post between the arms so that the closure member, an arm, or the portion of the connector spacing the arms fits between projections or lugs extending from the T-post to keep the post connector in position along the T-post. The securement of the post connector to the post generally is not a rigid or tight securement. The post connector can move somewhat with respect to the post as the bolt, arm, or spacing portion of the connector slides between and is stopped by one of the lugs.
Thus, with a T-post, the T-post is captured and held between the arms. The sizing of the closure member, arms, and portion of the connector spacing the arms, and their spacing and arrangement is such that with a T-post captured between the arms, the T-post can be positioned so that any one of the closure member, an arm, or the portion of the connector spacing the arms will fit between lugs or otherwise cooperate with lugs extending from the T-post to limit the sliding of the connector along the T-post. With the closure member, arms, and portion spacing the arms all sized to cooperate with the lugs, the connector can be secured to the T-post with various rotated orientations with respect to the T-post. This provides desired flexibility for the user in securing the connector to the T-post.
Alternately, the securement section may be configured to be secured to a wood fence post, in which case the securement section includes at least one arm having one or more openings therethrough with the at least one arm positioned to abut the fence post to which it is to be secured. A securement means, such as a nail or screw, extends through each of the one or more openings to secure the post connector to the fence post.
The receiving section of the post connector is configured to freely receive therein an end of a fence post or other item to be received. This section will usually include an opening into which the end of a fence post or other item, such as a T-post, is inserted and may be a receiving tube, such as a square tube, for the end of the fence post or other item to slide into. When T-posts are being connected, the end of the post received in the receiving section can abut the T-post to which the post connector is secured. When a T-post is being connected to a wood post, a divider between the receiving section and arms of the post connector preferably separates the end of the T-post from the wood post to prevent the metal T-post from rubbing against and wearing away the wood post, thereby loosening the connections. This divider may be easily formed by positioning an arm or divider along the end of the receiving section to divide it from the securement section.
The post connectors are usually used in constructing stabilizing sections of fence wherein stabilizing fence posts are oriented to extend horizontally or at an angle between vertically oriented fence posts. In some instances one of the vertically oriented fence posts may merely be a stabilizing post rather than a fence holding or mounting post. In use, the post connectors are loosely secured to vertically oriented fence posts between which the stabilizing posts extend and the horizontal or angled stabilizing fence posts are inserted into the receiving sections. The post connectors are then positioned as desired to hold the posts. This assembly of posts will generally initially be a loose assembly wherein the posts can move relative to one another. It is not necessary that the assembly of posts itself be tight to form the stabilizing section of fence. This makes assembling the posts together relatively easy. Once the posts are assembled and loosely connected, wire is secured and tightened between at least two of the connected posts to complete the stabilizing section by tightening the connected fence posts in the post connectors, and, when T-posts are used, tightening the connectors against T-post lugs. Thus, although when using T-posts the post connector is initially loosely secured to the post to which it is to be connected, the installation and tightening of the wire tightens all of the post connectors against the fence posts and fence post lugs. This tightening with wire draws the posts and connectors together into a tight stabilizing section of fence.
The design of the connector makes it easy and simple to use. With T-posts, a square receiving tube for the end of the T-post received along with the spacing of the arms and the closure member allow the connector to be drawn up nicely and taut between lugs of a T-post to which it is attached when the wire is tightened. Generally, the wire will be looped around the posts between which it extends and a stick or similar handle is inserted between the wires of the loop and turned to twist the wires together to tighten the wire in known manner.